dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zangya
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = Bojack (boss) Bujin (comrade) Bido (comrade) Kogu (comrade) }} is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Appearance (Daizenshuu 6)]] Zangya has long, curly orange hair, bluish skin, blue eyes, and pointed ears. She wears a white jacket and pants with gold buckles, gold, pointed necklace and earrings, a blue undershirt, black pull-on sleeves, a purple sash, and yellow and black boots. However, due to the lighting of the magma chamber where she fought Krillin, she briefly appeared to have light yellow or green skin. In Akira Toriyama's original concept designs for the film, Zangya had red hair and a green skin tone. This color scheme is the same as that of Bojack and Kogu when they took on the Full Power Hera-seijin form. Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' Zangya fights Krillin at his battle zone, which is full of lava, and easily defeats him. Later, Gohan and the other Z Fighters fight Zangya and the rest of Galaxy Soldiers. After Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan 2 and kills Bujin and Bido, Zangya backs away in fear. Then Bojack attempts to distract Gohan by pushing Zangya in front of him and shoots an energy sphere through her at Gohan, killing Zangya. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball Z antagonists, Zangya makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power Like the rest of the Galaxy Soldiers, Zangya is extremely powerful, as she was able to easily defeat Krillin (by herself), and Yamcha (with Bido's assistance). She, Bujin, and Bido are able to overcome Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan by ganging up on him, she is briefly shown fighting evenly with Future Trunks. Like the rest of her crew, she was no match at all against a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and was easily killed by a ki blast from Bojack. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in ''Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. Zangya also uses this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as a normal Ki Blast. *'Psycho Thread' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. Zangya used it on Gohan (along with Bujin) in the movie, before Mark saves him. Also one of Zangya's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Quick Revenge' – A counter rush attack that Zangya uses in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. She punches her opponent, and then sweep kicks them. *'Shoot Blaster' – A variation of the Full Power Energy Ball used by Zangya in Super Butōden 2, in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Raging Blast 2. Named Beauty Trigger in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Sky Zapper' – A rush attack that is Zangya's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Raging Blast 2. *'Sliding' – A baseball slide attack. Zangya's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Spark Laser' – Zangya shoots a laser from her forehead. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Trap Shooter' – Zangya releases a massive barrage of ki attacks at her opponent, inflicting great damage. She uses it only in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series and in Raging Blast 2. *'Vicious Drive' – A rush attack Zangya uses in Raging Blast 2. She punches her opponent and then kicks them three times. *'Wild Sense' – One of Zangya's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is also one of her Super Attacks in Raging Blast 2. Forms Majin Zangya Majin Zangya is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making her debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video Game Appearances Zangya made her video game debut in the Super Famicom game Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, which was released only in Japan, France and Spain. (albeit the game's now known to American fans via Extreme Butōden's SB2 add-on) In the Story Mode of Super Butōden 2, she and Bojack try to get the Dragon Balls. They create evil clones of the Z Fighters in order to trick them into fighting each other, and later spread the Destron Gas on Earth and use the Cell Juniors as henchmen. Zangya made her second video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and returned in the sequel Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In those three games, Zangya has special pre-battle comments not only with Krillin and Bojack, but also with Master Roshi, Android 18, Pan, General Blue, Fasha, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Nam. If Zangya beats Krillin, Master Roshi, Nam, or General Blue, she says "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tough like me? Don't cha?" based on the song by Tori Alamaze and recorded by the Pussycat Dolls. Just before she fights Krillin, Krillin will call her cute. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, at the opening dialogue of a battle against Android 18, Zangya will say "Your man's kinda cute" and 18 will reply with "Skank." Her opening dialogue when fighting Pan or Chi-Chi in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 is "Oh look, what an adorable little girl." She will also say something very similar to Videl in Raging Blast 2. Zangya is also playable in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and its Nintendo 3DS adaptation Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the Version 1.05.00 Update, Zangya's Clothes appear as a clothing option for the Female Future Warrior (Earthling, Saiyan, or Majin) which can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop (open from Friday to Sunday). It is also possible to customize a female Future Warrior to resemble Zangya. Voice Actresses *Japanese: Tomoko Maruo *English: **FUNimation dub: Colleen Clinkenbeard **AB Groupe dub: Jodi Forrest *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Márcia Regina *French dub: Celine Monsarrat Battles ;Bojack Unbound *Zangya vs. Krillin *Zangya and Bido vs. Yamcha *Zangya, Bujin, and Bido vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Zangya, Bujin, and Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin), Bujin, Zangya, and Bido vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Zangya is the only female henchman to appear in a Dragon Ball Z movie. *Her name is derived from the Japanese word zangyaku, which means "cruelty" or "brutality." *In Toriyama's original design, her hair is red and her skin is green (same with Bujin, Bido and Kogu), surprisingly that's what transformed Bojack and Gokua look like in the movie, in the anime it's a light teal (sea) color, although she did initially appear to have greenish-yellow skin when fighting Krillin due to the lighting inside the lava chamber. *Before the introduction of Vados in Dragon Ball Super, Zangya was by far the strongest female fighter to appear in the Dragon Ball series as she was able to put up a decent fight with Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan alongside her comrades (a feat not even Android 18 was capable at the time as she was only stronger than an un-mastered Super Saiyan). *Zangya is the only member of the Galaxy Soldiers not to have a discernible accent in the FUNimation dub. She is also the only member not to be killed by any of the Z Fighters as Bido, Bujin, and Bojack were killed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Kogu was killed by Super Saiyan Future Trunks (presumably the film makers chose to have her killed by Bojack to show how evil he is and possibly to spare Gohan of having to kill a female adversary). *Despite being a Hera, Zangya looks very similar to Android 18 with her facial structure, Krillin's attraction for her also confirms their similarity. *In Super Butoden 2, it's hinted that Bojack will avenge Zangya, despite that in the original movie, he didn't care about her. Gallery See also *Zangya (Collectibles) References pt-br:Zangya es:Zangya Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin Category:Assassins Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Frieza's soldiers